24 Hour Comics Day
]] 24 Hour Comics Day is an annual event where cartoonists try to create 24 pages of comics in 24 hours. It began as a dare between American cartoonists Scott McCloud and Stephen R. Bissette in 1990, and now takes place in countries all over the world. Dublin has had a 24 Hour Comics Day event since 2006; the first Belfast event took place in 2008. 2010 Andrew Luke independently created a 24 hour comic, Absence, in February 2010. There were two 24 Hour Comics Day events, both on 9/10 October 2010, one in the Central Hotel, Dublin, run by Cliodhna Lyons and Kyle Rogers (the October Anthology was published in conjunction with the event), and one at Catalyst Arts, Belfast, run by Mark de Conink, Andrew Luke and Patrick Brown. Dublin Comics *''Underground'' by Cliodhna Lyons *''Boom!'' by James Newell *''Misadventures of a Modern Messiah'' by Kyle Rogers Belfast Comics *''Tales of the Day'' by Stephen Downey *''Don't Get Lost'' by Andrew Luke *''Ireland: A History (Condensed)'' by Fionnuala Doran *''Rise at Sundown'' by Patrick Brown *''Shmoo'' by Glenn Davidson and Ann Harrison Reports *Andrew Luke *Forbidden Planet International 2009 The 2009 event took place on Saturday 17 - Sunday 18 October at the Central Hotel, Exchequer Street, Dublin, organised by Cliodhna Lyons. As well as hosting the 24 Hour Comic marathon (starting at 1pm on the Saturday), the event had been expanded, in conjunction with Children's Books Ireland and the Kyoto International Manga Museum to include activities for children. The 24 Anthology was published in conjunction with the event. *11:30-12:30 – a giant comic jam where young participants (7 and under) can collectively create one huge comic *12:30 – 1:30 – a pop-up book workshop (6 and over) with Maeve Clancy *2:00 – 3:00 – a make-your-own-mini-comic workshop (for 8-12s) with Bridgeen Gillespie and Phil Barrett *3:00 – 4:00 – a workshop with manga artist Tsuyoshi Ogawa (pre-teens, under 10s need to be accompanied by an adult) *4:00 – 5:00 – the same for teens and up *5:30 – 6:30 – a workshop on creating monsters with children’s illustrator Sarah McIntyre (all ages) At 7pm there was a panel discussion, hosted by Craig O’Connor and Liam Geraghty of The Comic Cast, with panelists Patrick Brown, Philip Barrett and Hilary Lawler, on self-publishing in print and on the web. As part of the event a 52 page anthology was published featuring artwork from local artists as well as artists from the UK, Spain, Japan and Australia. The theme for the anthology was the number 24 as such the anthology is known as the 24 anthology. Comics *''The Dangerous Voyagers'' by Bob Byrne *''After the End'' by Patrick Brown *''Tales from Ideaspace'' by Kyle Rogers Reports *The Comic Cast *Dale O'Flaherty *Patrick Brown *Cliodhna Lyons *Sarah McIntyre 2008 There were two 24 Hour Comics events in Ireland in 2008, one in Dublin and one in Belfast, both on 18/19 October, with the two events linked by webcam. Dublin The Dublin event, organised by Cliodhna Lyons, was held in the Central Hotel. The Comic Cast did a special podcast featuring interviews with several of the participants. Comics *''The Hunting Party'' by Sebastian Pertl *''Random Acts of Violence'' by Ronan Kennedy *''I Must Not See Her'' by Hilary Lawler *''Antics of the Local Postman'' by Eoin Marron *''The Adventures of Man-Man'' by Brian Burke *''Boxes'' by David Keeling *''Random Re-action Comic'' by Deirdre de Barra *''Monster Squad: Face-Off!'' by Kyle Rogers Reports *The Comic Cast *Cliodhna Lyons *Eoin Marron Belfast The Belfast end was held at Catalyst Arts and organised by Fionnuala Doran. Comics *''Something'' by Patrick Brown *''Shaving is Still a Bastard'' by Michael McNulty *''Corgi'' by Fionnuala Doran *''The Four Seasons'' by Andrew Croskery *''Neoplasia'' by Jonny Shields *''Belfast, Now'' by Jonny Shields *''Secret'' by Richard Davis Reports *Fionnuala Doran *Patrick Brown 2007 The 2007 Irish 24 Hour Comics Day event was held on 20-21 October in the Central Hotel, and was organised by Cliodhna Lyons. Comics *''The Art of Cake Diving'' by Cliodhna Lyons *''Not for all the tea in China'' by Kyle Rogers *''Disco Queen'' by Paul Byrne *''Mr. Fish'' by Patrick Lynch *''Untitled'' by Luke Fallon *''The Wyrm'' by Miss Ninja *''The Night Out'' by Brendan Harty *''That Time Again'' by Katie Blackwood *''2mm Bridge'' by Ronan Kennedy *''Untitled'' by Bob Byrne Comics created by Irish creators at other events: *''Gran'' by Andrew Luke 2006 The first Irish 24 Hour Comics Day event was organised by Cliodhna Lyons and held on 7-8 October 2006 at the Central Hotel, Dublin. Comics *''He Aint Heavy (There's No Gravity)'' by Triona *''The French (dis)Connection'' by Kyle Rogers *''If you want breakfast in bed sleep in the kitchen'' by Cliodhna Lyons *''Monkey/Zero Men'' by Murra Macrory *''Stock Car Ninja by Bob Byrne *''The Way it Should Have Been'' by Stephen Walker Reports *Chris Fite-Wassilak External links *24 Hour Comics Day international website *Irish 24 Hour Comics Day *Irish 24 Hour Comics at ComicSpace *Belfast 24 Hour Comics Day 2008 at Catalyst Arts *Belfast 24 Hour Comics Day at ComicSpace *"The Dare" at ScottMcCloud.com Online reference Category:Events Category:24 hour comics